Why is he always right?
by littlecuteme
Summary: She looks pretty in the moonlight… very pretty… who I’m I kidding? She looks downright beautiful. Yes I’m in love with my team-mate, but hey, who can blame me?" Kane and Jim has a little talk about Salima. Couple: KanexSalima


This is my first Fan-fic so sorry if it's not so very good. I did my best with spelling and grammar, but it might be some wrongs. If it is then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to whomever made Beyblade.

--

She looks pretty in the moonlight… very pretty… who I'm I kidding? She looks downright beautiful. Yes I'm in love with my team-mate, but hey, who can blame me. Salima is the kindest person I know. She's cute, kind, smart, playful and… did I say cute? So can you blame me for falling in love with her? Me and my team-mates are at Tyson's place. All the Bladebreakers friends where invited so we are a lot of people here. Most of the bladers are boys, but I've seen a few girls, but they are not as pretty as Salima. It's kind of funny to watch the girls when they talk. They are really different from each other. Well… the pink haired girl, Ray's friend, have the same temper as the girl from the F-dynasty, at least that's what I think. There is a shorter girl who has pink hair as well. She seems nice, but a little unsure. I guess she's a bit nervous about something... I wonder why… Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Jim, always putting the nose where it don't belong. The brown haired girl, Hilary, is screaming at Tyson... again. What is it now… the ninth time? They sound like an old couple. There are two other girls as well, one with blue hair and one with orange hair and glasses. My eyes are wandering towards Salima again… I can't help it, really I can't.

"You should tell her." I jumped and turned around. Behind me stands Jim with the widest grin I've seen in years. I feel myself blush when I realised that he must have seen me stare at Salima.

"Umm… what are you talking about?" Oh great, that sounded false even to my own ears. Jim starts to laugh.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Kane. You should hurry and tell her. She is really pretty and if you don't hurry then somebody else might do it before you. Ray likes her a lot and I heard the redhead from Kai's team, I think his name was Tala, say that she looked like quite a catch." That last comment made me nervous and I turned my head to look at Salima again. She was talking to Tyson and Max at the moment.

"I've told you a thousand times Jim. I don't…"

"'…like her that way.' You've said that yes. Kane I'm not stupid. I know you well enough to see that you like her. You can deny it all you want Kane, but that doesn't change the fact that you DO like her." I turn back my head and feel how I'm getting really red. Why does he have to be so good at seeing things like this?

"Shut up…" Ok, that was mean, I know, but I hate when he starts to talk about this. Jim shakes his head.

"You're really hopeless sometimes, Kane… Well, if you REALLY don't like her, then I guess it doesn't matter that the blond Majestic hits on her right now? "

"WHAT!?" I turn my head quickly only to see the Majestic called Enrique is standing next to Salima. I feel like going right to him and smack him for hitting on my team-mate… and to be more exact on MY SALIMA. But before I get the chance to do something Jim grabs my shoulder.

"Three things Kane. One: I don't think knocking down him will do any good. Two: Why do you care? You didn't like Salima 'that way', right?" I turn around and stare at him, I really hate him at the moment. Why does he have right all the time and why does he have to smirk like that every time he has right!!

"What's number three?" I ask with deadly low voice. Jim points towards Salima again.

"I think 'big bro' Goki already is doing something about it." When I turn my head again I see that Goki is standing next to Salima with a very scary look on his face. I start to smile. It's good to have Goki around, he's like the big brother who keeps bad boys away from his little sister.

"Well Kane?" I sigh.

"What Jim?" He laughs.

"Are you going to tell her?" I look at Salima for a while before answering.

"I do it when we get back to the hotel."

"Really? No chicken out?"

"I promise, but you're going to help me, right?" He nods.

"Of course, you can count on me." I nod.

"I know Jim. I know."

--

Well… how was that. I would be very happy if you told me what you liked and what you didn't like about the story, it's good for the improvement. Thanks for reading


End file.
